1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trailer mounted portable toilet systems arranged to be pulled behind a prime mover vehicle, and particularly to self-contained systems that include at least one portable toilet and a hand washing facility.
2. Prior Art
In the mobile society that the citizens of the United States today enjoy it is not usual for people to utilize their leisure time in recreational travel and it is accordingly common for mountain and desert areas to receive an inflow of high concentrations of people on weekends and holidays. Also, the military is required to train and operate in very remote areas where bathroom facilities are not available. Such civilian and military use has a major impact on the environment, with human refuse handling having increasingly become a major problem and environmental hazard. Government authorities, including military commanders, charged with keeping such remote areas clean have attempted to meet this requirement with appropriate placement of portable toilets that themselves have created problems with disposal of collected waste. Such portable toilets often require an employment of pumping vehicles to handle collected waste that are expensive to operate and maintain and also pollute the environment. Further, it is often the case that an anticipated need for permanent toilet facilities will not accurately reflect actual human concentrations in areas of use. Further, even trailer mounted portable toilets as have been available have lacked hand washing facilities as a disease preventative, which facilities are included with the present invention.
The present invention provides a versatile combination of one or more chemical toilets that are individually mounted onto a bed of a light trailer that is easily moved to and from a remote area. Incorporated therewith is at least one hand washing facility that includes a clean water supply, a faucet and a wash area within the facility along with a drain and collection tank integral therewith. The system provides arrangements for convenient gravity draining the chemical toilets and the collection tank into a proper disposal facility.
Applicant is the inventor of two U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,039,271 and 5,183,293 that involve a trailer mounted trash handling apparatus and a combination trailer mounted trash apparatus and chemical toilet carrier. Which earlier patents, however, do not include the hand washing system that is part of the present invention.
Where dumping trailer configurations and even dumping trash bin arrangements are not new, and examples of such are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,606,234; 3,092,273; 3,891,106; 4,394,105; 4,711,499; and 4,802,709. None of these systems, however, involve a trailer mounted chemical toilet and self-contained hand washing system like that of the present invention.